Hiccup's Transformation
by LyricalMedley
Summary: Stoic returns from a trading expedition, tired and exhausted. He soon learns that Hiccup's life changed drastically shortly after he left.


**How To Train Your Dragon: Hiccup's Transformation**

The sun began to set as the viking ships neared the docks of Berk. Nearly four months had passed since Stoic, and the other vikings had left on their trading excursion.

All though he was tired from the long voyage, Stoic could not quell the growing excitement with in him. He could not _wait _to see Hiccup.

As his thoughts circled on Hiccup, he felt a heavy weight press down on his shoulders. Since Hiccup's defeat of the Green Death, their relationship had steadily started to mend itself. But constant relapse's haunted Stoic every time he looked up to find Hiccup was not in the room. On more then one occasion, Hiccup had returned from flying with Toothless only to get a harsh reprimand from his father. Stoic shuddered, as he recalled the day Hiccup finally spoke up in response to his anger toward the flying duo.

Hiccup slunk in through the front door hoping his father was fast asleep. Quickly he shut the wooden door carefully so to make sure it didn't creak. Turning around he stopped dead in his tracks as Stoic sat before the fire pit, stroking the dying embers.

"Where were you?" Stoic asked coldly.

"_Uh...wuh...why does it matter where I was...? I'm just not used to..." _Hiccup said, his voice trailing off.

"Used to what!" Stoic bellowed.

Hiccup remained silent. His gaze fell to the floor as he held his tongue.

"Used to what!' Stoic repeated, anger filling his voice.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly. His nostrils flared as he felt his cheeks reddened.

Looking up he answered.

"I'M NOT USED TO MATTERING TO PEOPLE!"

Shaking his head, Stoic fought to comprehend the words his son had brutally uttered to him. It was the truth. And the truth hurt.

The sudden jerk from the boat brought Stoic back to present time. Looking up, Stoic Gober anxiously looking around. He turned and met Stoics gaze. Stoic gasped as he read the look of fear on Gobers face. Stoic's gaze fell on a small piece of metal Gober held in his right hand. He quickly recognize Hiccups prostheses.

Nearly tripping over his numb feet, Stoic stepped on to the doc and walked up to Gober.

"Gober..._Why do you have Hiccup's prosthes-" _Stoic asked.

"I've got lots to tell you..." Gober interrupted.

"Hiccup is..._well..He's sick..."_

_ "Why do you have Hiccup's prostheses in your hand Gober!" _Stoic asked, anger growing in his tone.

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FIT HIM ANYMORE!" Gober yelled back.

Turning Gober started to head up the doc towards the forge.

Stoic quickly gathered his satchel, and followed Gober.

"Gober...We should head to the house first..." Stoic stated.

"He's not there...He's most likely..." Gober said, his voice trailing off.

The two continued toward the forge.

Gober walked in and sat down on a stool and gestured for Stoic to do the same.

Setting his satchel down, Stoic sat down on the remaining stool, Stoic folded his hands. Worry began to seep through as the silence continued.

"What is it!" Stoic demanded.

"What's wrong...?"

"Stoic...I've got some news for ya...Allot has happened since you left." Gober replied.

"Out with it!" Stoic yelled.

"Stoic...Brace yourself...Hiccup is...well..."

"Is he gone..._again..._?" Stoic asked frustratedly.

"I swear...he _never _does what I-"

Gober cut him off.

"Stoic! Hiccup has done what you asked...And more..."

Sitting back, Stoic did not try to hide the look of confusion on his face. Hiccup had never been one to enjoy the tasks he'd given him.

"I've noticed some tension growing between Hiccup and Toothless...And roughly a month after you left...Hiccup gave Toothless a new tail..." Gober stated.

Stoic nodded.

"Go on..."

"This tail worked...On it's own... Toothless can fly..._with out Hiccup_!" Gober said

"So Hiccup put this new tail on, and Toothless..._took off _with out saying goodbye..."

"So Hiccup and Toothless have been apart for a short while...Nothing a little time apart can't fix..." Stoic answered.

"Stoic Toothless has been gone for _three solid months..._With out so much as a trace..." Gober said.

"WHAT!" Stoic yelled.

"That's not like Tooth-"

"I know...That's exactly what I thought!" Gober interrupted.

"So Hiccup has been in the forge every day, burying himself in his work...He has fallen into a _deep depression _Stoic...And I'm not sure he'll ever surface from it..."

Stoic looked at Gober, puzzled.

"Hiccup? Depressed?"

Gober nodded.

"Stoic...Hiccup try's to hide the tears, but …._ he can't.._I've walked into the forge several times...And Hiccup suddenly straitens up, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve." Gober said.

"And there's more..."

"More!" Stoic stammered,

"Stoic...Hiccup hasn't slept _at all_, aside from the few times I've caught him napping in the forge..."

"Oh..._Gods.." _Stoic answered.

Gober cleared his throat. He looked to the floor, not wanting to continue.

"Gober what is it!" Stoic demanded.

"Stoic he has barely eaten a full meal since Toothless left..." Gober stated.

"Where is he! Stoic asked, as worry started to set in.

Walking out the the entrance, Gober pointed to the side of a near by cliff face.

"There!" Gober stated.

Rising, Stoic walked over and looked to where Gober was pointing. Squinting, he strained as he looked to the cliff face. He sighed dolefully as he could not see Hiccup any where on it.

"I tried talking to him Stoic..." Gober uttered, quietly.

Stoic turned, and looked to Gober.

"And?" Stoic asked, cringing inwardly.

Gober shook his head.

"About a week ago...I caught him napping in his room inside the forge. He'd fallen asleep on his desk...I turned to leave quietly when _it _happened..."

"What! What happened!" Stoic bellowed.

"I was ten paces from the forge when a blood curdling scream came from inside the forge. I turned and hobbled back as fast as my peg leg would let me... Reaching the study I found Hiccup hiding under his desk..." Gober stated.

"Kneeling down, I could see he was trembling might-ally. He looked pale...Well pale-er then usual...He was near the point of hyperventilating...He'd pulled his knee's up and had buried his head in the crook of his arms..."

Stoic shifted uncomfortably. He did not like the direction this story was going.

"Stoic...He'd had a nightmare!...Nightmares don't usually happen while your _napping!_...Hiccup hasn't slept because he's been too afraid of slipping into the nightmare that grabs hold of 'em every time he tries to sleep..." Gober continued.

"Gober...I've got to find him!" Stoic stated.

"Stoic...It's not just about him missing Toothless..." Gober uttered.

A look of confusion fell on Stoics face.

"I've seen...Hiccup act like this before...Not _nearly _as bad...But when you've left...on various trips before...Hiccup has had nightmares before...But _Toothless _has always been there to wake him before they get too bad..." Gober said.

"Don't you see...Stoic!

"No...I don't Gober" Stoic stated.

"Hiccup misses you just as badly as he misses Toothless..." Came the reply.

Stoic faltered back as the words sunk in.

"_Hiccup has never EVER shown any kind of affection or liking to me...How can __this be...Has he always felt this way...How could I have not seen it?" _Stoic thought aloud.

"I'm gonna go look for 'em..." Stoic said.

Gober nodded.

"I'm glad your back Stoic..." Gober stated.

Stoic nodded.

"He needs _you!" _

Hearing that phrase, Stoic felt tears began to sting his throat. Turning he made his way over to the cliff and began his accent.

Time seemed drag on as he climbed over every boulder, slid through every cranny. It was no surprise Hiccup would of taken refuge on this cliff face. This was Toothless's favorite perch. And most everyone in the village wouldn't feel like climbing around all the boulders...Something that would come easily to a scrawny young lad.

As Stoic climbed higher and higher...A strange cry began to grow louder and louder.

Stoic gasped, as he recognized the sound of Hiccup's voice.

Nearing the clearing of the cliff face, a ardent cry pierced the night air.

"_TOOOOOOOTHLEEEEEEESSSS!" _Hiccup wailed.

Hiccup warbled on his walking stick and slid to the ground. In-hailing deeply, he wailed loudly. He could not stem the flow of tears. He felt crushed beneath the guilt and sadness of loosing his best friend.

Stoic paused, as he heard Hiccup's fervent cries. He had _never _heard such a sorrowful cry come from Hiccup. He had _never seen _Hiccup so utterly distraught before.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly, as panic began to set in.

"..._Why...didn't...I..buh...bui..build thah...that..tale...suh..suh...sooner?" _Hiccup bemoaned, scant of breath.

Stoics heart sunk as he saw Hiccup's whole body tense.

Quietly Stoic made his way over to where Hiccup sat.

"Hiccup..." Stoic uttered tenderly.

Gasping out loud, Hiccup fumbled for his walking stick.

"..._Dad...? _Hiccup uttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"_Dad!... OH Gods...Quit crying...STOP crying..Your father already thinks you're incapable because you're an invalid..." _Hiccup thought to himself.

Grunting loudly, Stoic knelt down sitting next to Hiccup.

"_What do I say...?" _Stoic thought to himself.

Breathing in deeply, Stoic let out a long sigh. Reaching over he wrapped his hand around Hiccup. He felt Hiccup tense, as he pulled Hiccup close. Stoic felt a lump rise in his throat as he noted how _thin _Hiccup was. Wrapping his other arm around Hiccup, he squeezed tightly.

"Shhhh...It's all right..." Stoic soothed.

Breathing even louder, Hiccup summoned all his might to quell the sorrow with in. He began to tremor as the tears began to sting his throat.

"_Hiccup...you're safe...son..." _Stoic coaxed.

"Let it out..."

Relaxing, he gave in to the anguish. Unbeknownst to Hiccup his hands made their way to his heart as his ardent cries emanated forth. Hiccup wailed loudly through clenched teeth as he attempted to muffle his heart break.

"Oh Hiccup..." Stoic said, squeezing Hiccup tighter.

Looking down, Stoic saw Hiccup was clutching his chest tightly.

"Hiccup...Son... are you in..._pain..._"?

Hiccup shook his head, and then nodded fervently.

"You feel like you can walk?" Stoic asked.

"It's getting dark..."

Hiccup scrambled out of his fathers embrace, and stood. Immediately he fell back wards. Stoic caught him and steadied him.

"..._Oh...yeah..." _Hiccup uttered dolefully, calling to mind that he didn't have his prostheses on.

Reaching down, Hiccup picked up his walking stick and placed it under his left arm. Hoping gingerly, he turned around facing Stoic.

Stoic rose, and dusted off his tunic.

Stoic started to head towards the path to the foot of the cliff.

As Hiccup started to follow, a sudden wave of severe exhaustion came over him. Hobbling over to the cliff side, Hiccup placed his hand on it for support. The world around him began to spin steadily.

"Hiccup?" Stoic called over his shoulder.

Turning, Stoic saw Hiccup fall to his knee.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, bounding over to aid his son.

Kneeling down, Stoic sought to meet Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly.

"...Hiccup..." Stoic asked.

Dropping his walking stick, Hiccup leaned forward ebbing into his father's chest.

"I...I'm..juss...so..suh-" Hiccup muttered.

Reaching over, Stoic picked up the walking stick and handed it to Hiccup.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, sleepily.

"You hold onto that..." Stoic stated.

Scooping Hiccup into his arms Stoic stood, and they slowly made there way down the cliff face.

As they neared the house, a slight snore broke the silence. Stoic smiled as Hiccup slept contentedly in his arms. Stoic swung the front door open, and carried Hiccup inside. Stoic headed to Hiccup's room and lay him down on his bed.

Taking a step back, Hiccup's condition became apparent to Stoic. Hiccup's cheeks were _very _gaunt, his eyes had deep bags underneath them, and his arms and legs had dwindled away to a mere nothing.

"_OH my son..." _Stoic thought aloud.

Stoic watched as Hiccup furrowed his brow. Hiccups face contorted ever so slightly as a somewhat loud _gurgle _permeated from Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup moaned and rolled over to his side, curling up tightly. He sighed heavily as he brought his hands close to his heart.

Rising, Stoic decided he would head to the Mead Hall. He just _had _to try to get Hiccup to eat _something_...Even if it was just a few _sips _of soup. As he made his way over to the Mead Hall, his mind continued to wonder. His steps grew heavy, as guilt plagued him.

" I should've been _here _sooner..." Stoic said to himself.

"What was that Stoic?"

Stoic looked up, to see Gober hobbling towards him.

"Thought I'd save you a trip..." Gober said, reaching Stoic.

Gober lifted up a small pale, and presented it to Stoic. Stoic took it gingerly.

"You found him then?" Gober asked.

Stoic nodded.

"Gober...he's...so..." Stoic said, his voice tapering off.

"_Thin?..." _Gober finished.

Stoic sighed.

"You should take this to 'em before it gets cold..." Gober stated.

Stoic nodded.

Gober placed his hand on Stoic's shoulder. Giving it a slight pat, he said

"It's gonna be all right..."

Stoic nodded.

Turning, he made his way back to the house.

As he reached the front door, he heard a faint cry from inside.

"_Hiccup!" _Stoic thought aloud.

Quickly he opened the door and bolted towards Hiccup's room. He placed the pale of soup on the dining room table and entered Hiccup's room.

Hiccup rolled over onto his back. A moan escaped his lips as he furrowed his brow. He began to thrash his head back and forth. His hands remained still as he continued to clutch his heart.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, kneeling down by Hiccup's bed side.

Hiccup continued to moan as he tossed his head too and fro.

Clasping Hiccup's shoulders, Stoic shook him gently.

"Hiccup...wake up son!"

Hiccup began to cry loudly, as the nightmare tightened it's grip.

"..._Toothless..." _Hiccup mumbled.

Stoic continued to shake Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Wake up!' Stoic yelled.

Stoic pulled Hiccup up, forcing him to sit up. He shook Hiccup once more.

"_Please..._WAKE UP!" Stoic bellowed.

A blood curdling scream pierced Stoic's ears as Hiccup _finally _awoke.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly, as he looked back and forth. Still in a daze, Hiccup didn't realize he was back at the house.

'It's ok...I'm here..." Stoic soothed.

"Whah?" Hiccup replied sleepily.

"..._Toothless...?"_

Looking to his father, the haze cleared as he realized where he was

"No...son..." Stoic replied.

Hiccup's shoulders began to shake as he realized, Toothless was _still _gone.

"Toothless...will be back before you know it!" Stoic said reassuringly.

"You'll see!"

Hiccup burst into tears, as he heard Toothless's name.

"Nuh...no...he...wuh...won't!" Hiccup wailed, shaking his head.

"Oh..._son..." _Stoic replied.

"I...I have...betrayed my best...fuh...friend...And he will nuh... NEVER forgive me!" Hiccup lamented.

Pulling Hiccup into a hug, Stoic sought to stem the flow of tears.

Hiccup lamented louder.

Time stood still as father held son.

Standing, Stoic stooped down and picked Hiccup up and carried him to the living room. Gingerly, he set Hiccup down against one of the may pillars in the house. Turning he brought the pale of soup over and sat down beside Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoic asked.

Hiccup turned and met his fathers gaze. His eyes fell to the pale his father was holding. A sudden, but faint smell of chicken wafted toward Hiccup.

"You think you can sip some of this?" Stoic asked, tenderly.

Hiccup looked away, as the soup quickly lost interest to him.

Stoic leaned in trying to read the look that had befallen Hiccups face.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"..._I'm not hungry..." _ Hiccup said drearily.

Hiccup furrowed his brow, as a muffled growl protruded from his stomach beckoning him to change his mind. Frustrated, he sighed dolefully.

Exhausted, Hiccup leaned his head against the pillar. He summoned what little strength he had to put on a brave face, but he could not quiet his quivering chin. Closing his eyes he in-hailed deeply.

"Hiccup...please..." Stoic pleaded.

Hiccup looked to his father. He was puzzled at the look Stoic had on his face. He had _never seen _his father _worry _before. At least not worry _about_ _him. _

Shaking hands reached out, as Hiccup took the pale of soup in hand. Tilting it up, Hiccup took a small gulp. Hiccup felt heat rush to his cheeks as the _hot _liquid rand down his throat. Swallowing, Hiccup took another tentative sip.

Placing the bowl down, Hiccup took a moment to catch his breath.

"I...should of built that stupid tail..._earlier..." _Hiccup said suddenly.

"_What _do you mean?" Stoic asked.

"The tension...between Toothless and I...Has been growing..." Hiccup said, his voice wavering.

Hiccup paused, not wanting to continue. But a voice inside his head told him he _needed _to. He gulped out loud as he chose his next words.

"Toothless has been pining to fly, more and more...And every time we have to return to Berk..." Hiccup said, his voice trailing off.

"Toothless would become angry."

"...Oh Dad!" Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic wrapped his arm around Hiccup, pulling him close.

"...Go on..." Stoic encouraged.

"He would get so angry...When we would land, he would _often _bound off before I had a chance to remove the saddle and flying gear..." Hiccup stammered.

"But then every morning and all to familiar thud would protrude from the ceiling...And we'd go flying as if everything was..._ok..._between us..."

"So...you built him a new tail...then?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup nodded.

" I put that tail on...And he almost destroyed it...But once he figured it out...He _took off_...with out so much as an affectionate _nudge_..." Hiccup said, as his chin quivered.

"The first few week was, _so hard... _Toothless wasn't there to wake me when the nightmares..."

Hiccup paused, and looked to his father.

"Nightmares...?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup nodded sheepishly.

"What were the nightmares about?" Stoic asked

"You..." Hiccup replied.

"Me!" Stoic bellowed loudly.

"..._I'm sorry...Oh Gods am I sorry..." _Hiccup uttered.

Hiccup's shoulders shook as he looked away.

Stoic cleared his throat.

"Hiccup?...It's ok.." Stoic asked.

"...I'm sorry.."

"What..._happened..._ In your nightmares?" Stoic asked.

"You were...either...dying, dead, or mad..." Hiccup whimpered, looking to his father.

"You were gone and..."Hiccup stammered.

"I'd have a bad dream, and Toothless...He'd...He'd..wuh..._ wake me...and make the dream disappear..." _Hiccup uttered.

Suddenly, Hiccup burst into tears. Stoic pulled Hiccup close as he wailed out loud.

Almost instantly, Hiccup's hands made their way to his chest. Clutching it might-ally, he held nothing back.

Suddenly, a loud _thud presented_ it self from above. Looking up, Stoic shook his head in disbelief. The ceiling shook, _again_... and _again... _

_ "Hiccup!" _Stoic said, almost giddily.

"Hiccup!"

Closing his eyes, Hiccup pulled his knee up, and wrapped his arms around it. He continued to sob loudly as he buried his head in the crook of his arms.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Toothless bounded in excitedly. He froze as he saw Hiccup hunched over next to his father. He could sense, that something was wrong.

Hiccup beat his head against the pillar frustratedly. He sobbed even harder as the pain set in.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, pulling Hiccup forward a bit.

Hiccup continued to lament loudly, as he leaned against his father.

Gingerly, Toothless made his way over to where Stoic was sitting next to Stoic. He glanced back and forth between Hiccup and Stoic. Stoic met Toothless's gaze. He stared at the dragon unsure of what he should be feeling.

As Toothless looked Stoic in the eye, he saw a sadness followed by brooding disappointment. Stoic sighed out loud, and motioned with his eyes for Toothless to free Hiccup from his sorrow.

Toothless moved over, and plunker'd down in front of Hiccup. Toothless gently nudged Hiccup. When Hiccup did not respond, Toothless nudged him again.

Hiccups small frame shuddered, as he continued to bawl loudly. Hiccup could _not _stem the tears let alone hold in the sorrow he felt. His heart felt _so heavy, _he did not know how he could _ever _go on.

Sitting up, Toothless reached his paw forward and scooted Hiccup close to him. Instantly Hiccup grappled his arms around Toothless's leg. Toothless could sense that Hiccup still didn't realized what was happening.

Leaning down, Toothless nudged Hiccup affectionately.

No response.

Toothless nudged him again.

"...Whah...?" Hiccup slurred.

"_Wait a second..." _Hiccup thought aloud.

Opening his eyes, Hiccup looked upward.

A pair of luminescent green eyes stared back at him.

"..._Tuh...tuh..Toothless..?" _Hiccup blubbered.

"Is it..._really..yuh-" _

Hiccup began to breathe loudly, as he tightened his grip around Toothless's leg. Panic set in as Hiccup feared for the worst.

"Oh...Gods...I'm stuck in _another _nightmare...I can't _stand _this!" Hiccup thought aloud.

Reaching forward, Stoic placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"Easy...Easy" Stoic whispered.

Hiccup opened his eyes, and looked to his father.

Stoic saw Hiccup tense as he leaned against Toothless. Stoic could _see _the question on Hiccups face.

"...Is..this..._real?" _Hiccup uttered, quietly.

Stoic smiled, and nodded fervently.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, tightening his grip even more.

"Oh...I thought..."

Hiccup's shoulders shook as he burst into tears

"I..._thought _you'd never come back...I thought...yuh..._hated me!" _Hiccup bemoaned, speaking between the sobs.

Toothless bowed his head and lay it over Hiccups shoulder. He held tightly to his human as Hiccup cried ardently

Time stood still as Toothless held the boy he loved so dearly.

Suddenly Toothless uttered, a somber moan.

Hiccup felt something wet hit his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Toothless's eyes were watery.

"Did you just...?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded, causing another tear to fall.

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over Hiccup, causing him to close his eyes. Moaning out loud, he tightened his grip around Toothless's arm.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"You ok son?"

Toothless gently nudged Hiccup, braying softly.

"I'm...ok bud..."

Looking to his father, Hiccup attempted to stifle a yawn.

Rising, Stoic took hold of Hiccup's arm. Toothless placed his head under Hiccups other arm offering support. Hiccup stood, and warbled slightly. Stoic walked forward, but Hiccup did not follow.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup fell to his knee's as his strength gave out.

Stoic turned and scooped Hiccup into his arms. Toothless followed Stoic into Hiccup's bed room. Stoic lay Hiccup down on his bed, and tucked him in.

Toothless wondered to the other side of the bed. Gingerly he lay his head next to Hiccup's. Purring softly, Toothless sought Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup turned his head looked into they eyes of his beloved dragon.

"I'm..._so sorry...bud..." _Hiccup whispered, his eyes filling.

Toothless's eyes filled in response. He brayed sadly, nudging Hiccup playfully.

"I missed you too..." Hiccup said, stroking Toothless.

Stoic, cleared his throat and wiped the sadness from his eyes.

At the sound, Hiccup looked over to his father...

Stoic watched Hiccup struggle to put forth a brave face. But his quivering chin made it all for naught.

Kneeling down, Stoic sighed dolefully.

Hiccup sat up suddenly, and wrapped his arms around Stoic's broad frame. Stoic hugged Hiccup back.

"I missed you too..." Stoic said, his voice wavering.

Hiccup sighed contentedly, as his eyes grew heavy.

Parting their embrace, Stoic helped Hiccup lay down.

Looking to Toothless, Stoic nodded.

Toothless nodded back.

Rising, Stoic turned and headed towards the loft. As he lay down for the night, a thought occurred to him.

"_Hiccup is a different person...But then...So am I.."_


End file.
